borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisha/Quotes
ECHO Recorders Personal Item: Thoughts and Stuff King Scumstain: "NGH -- NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT! AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH GGRGH, OOH! STOP -- AGHH, STOPPP!" Nisha (commenting): "Hehehe. Good memory." Nisha's Childhood ECHO 1: One day, my dog got bit by a frenzycrutch hiding in the tall grass. Eyes went red. Lips went boue. Acted normal otherwise, though. I thought maybe she was immune. Maybe I caught a break. ECHO 2: That night, mom did her usual thing. She hurled a glass at me. I tried to catch it -- I'd gotten good at catching whatever she tossed -- but it bounced off my hand and fell on the dog. Not hard enough to hurt it, but... its eyes went even redder. Lips even bluer. Foam dripped from its jowls, and it lunged at me. Sunk its teeth into my neck. Over my own screams, I could hear dad whimpering. The dog snarling. And my mom... laughing. ECHO 3: Gameplay Character selection: *(manic laughter) *"Here comes the pain!" *"Time for justice!" *"Time to play dirty!" *"High noon!" *"Draw!" *"Best shot on Pandora!" *"Bringin' the law!" Killing an enemy Killing multiple enemies *"I love this place." Using Showdown *"Hero time, bitches!" Being Crippled Being revived Reviving an ally *"You feelin' alright?" *"Focus on the pain." *"Nobody bleeds out till I say so!" Issuing a duel challenge *"Feel good?" *"You and me, right now." *"Think you can handle this?" *"I hit you 'cause I like you." *"Let's have some fun." Teammate accepts duel challenge Winning a duel *"Can't pretend I didn't enjoy that." Losing a duel Crashing into vehicle *"Beep beep." *"I remember my first time driving..." *"Nice driving." Swapping vehicle seats *"Swap?" *"Gimme your seat." *"Hey! I need your seat." Ally-specific Quotes *"Hey, shoot her shield, it'll be funny!" (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) *"Draw their attention while I take them out." (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) *"Don't start shooting at me just 'cos she's got a shield!" (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) *"Make them pay, Athena." *"You'd better do something useful." (when Claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) *"I hate you worse than puppies, Claptrap." (when claptrap uses VaultHunter.exe) *"That's lame. I like my kills to be more personal." (when Wilhelm uses Wolf and Saint) Looking at Menus *"That's a lot of hurt..." (skill tree) *"Never was good with direction" (map) Idle Unsorted *"We haven't killed anybody yet. Let's go." *"You're good. I like you." *"Haven't felt this good since mom died." Borderlands 2 NPC Quotes *"Howdy, partner." *"A few of you have learned that Handsome Jack is my boyfriend. If you think I'm just a pretty face who got this town as an anniversary gift, you know where to find me." *"You Vault hunters think you're different from bandits, but you're not." *"Explosives, huh? That ought to be fun." *"Nice robbery, I think you deserve my best. Boys, get after 'em!" *"Brick always did have a flair for the dramatic; blew my jail sky-high, swore revenge on what Jack and I had done to him, said we had turned him into a bandit the moment we killed his dog. With you, I think it's going to be much simpler: either I die or you do. Nice and clean." *"You got me to thank that you're living in a town called Lynchwood. You know what Jack wanted to call this place? New New Haven. I love the guy, but he doesn't exactly have a way with words." *"I hear there's a new bandit in town. If you're hearing this, kiddo, don't die right away - I've always wanted to duel a Vault hunter." Category:Transcripts